


[Day 2] Kidnapped

by ShadoWolf55



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/ShadoWolf55
Summary: Prompts:Resurface | Soundproof | LeisureBonus: “Breathe easy now.”





	

**Kidnapped**

**Summary: No, they harmed you. I must harm them.**

* * *

_What the hell is happening?_

_Why can’t I breathe?_

_Why is it so dark?_

_Where the hell am I?_

The boy took in a deep breath and exhaled, to be greeted with the smell of something strange. Something like… chloroform.

_Hold on._

_Isn’t chloroform associated with kidnapping? The heck?_

The boy opened his eyes, to be greeted with pitch black darkness. He could feel his heart racing with fear and tried to calm himself down. Assess the situation. Then act. He could feel something or someone near him. Something beside him. He knew for sure he was in a small place, there wasn’t much space to move around. The place was moving when his body swayed to the side.

_He was in a car…?_

The boy could not seem to suppress the fear creeping up his spine at the thought that he was being kidnapped. He clenched his fists tightly.

“I am Absolute. I am not going to be kidnapped by some peasant.”

He managed to get whatever was covering him off and surveyed the scene. There at the other corner lay a small boy, teal haired, pale skin, shivering and bruised.

_Tetsuya…?_

_Wait, did I just call Kuroko by his first name. Shit, what is happening?_

“Kuroko. Kuroko. Kuroko, can you hear me?” he fervently asked and inched forward to shake the boy.

_How on earth did we get into such a situation?_

“Akashi-kun?”

“Kuroko, w-what happened?” Akashi reached out to touch Kuroko’s face

“When we were leaving the court, random men came to grab us and threw us into the truck. They knocked you out cold, I tried to hit them but they punched and kicked me.”

Akashi grazed a finger over one of Kuroko’s bruises and the smaller boy shot up in pain. His whole body stiffened up as he clenched his teeth so as not to make a sound. Akashi froze at that reaction. _How dare they? How dare they hurt his Kuroko? How dare they? How dare they hurt the Emperor’s Queen? They will pay for this. These peasants will pay for t-_

“Akashi-kun, I know what you are thinking. Please, do not harm them.”

_They will pay for what they did to you, Tetsuya._

“Akashi-kun, take a deep breath. Calm down.”

_They will pay for it. How dare they hurt my Tetsuya._

“Akashi-kun, listen to me. You have to come back now, if you stay in the second personality of yours, we will not get out of here alive. It’s not that I do not have faith in you, but the side I fell in love with is not the murderous, evil, cruel side you are showing now.”

_But they hurt you! I must hurt them!_

“The side I fell in love with is warm, loving yet firm. That’s the side I need to get out of here. Please, Akashi-kun, I need your help to get out of here.”

_I WILL NOT FORGIVE THEM!_

“Akashi-kun, please…”

“They hurt you, they will die.”

Akashi picked up a shard of metal nearby and cut his ropes free. At that moment, the car, truck, van, whatever vehicle they were in lurched forward and the back doors flung open.

Once the doors were unlocked, Akashi threw himself at the kidnappers, using that shard of metal to stab a man dressed in black and in his thirties. More kidnappers came their way and Kuroko cowered in fear, trying to talk Akashi out of harming them but the red head was too caught up in his hunger for revenge that he sent a full blown kick to one of the member’s heads, knocking him on the ground. The rest ran away in fear and Kuroko finally managed to untie his ropes. Infuriated, Akashi took a blunt object and sent multiple blows to a man’s head.

“Akashi-kun. Stop it!”

_No. They harm you. I will harm them._

“AKASHI-KUN. STOP. YOU ARE KILLING HIM!”

_They deserve to die._

“AKASHI SEIJURO. STOP THIS MOMENT.”

_I won’t stop, not even if you asked me to, Tetsuya. No one hurts an Emperor’s Queen._

Ropes fell into place as Kuroko tried to restrain Akashi. The 5’6 boy pulled hard at the ropes, holding Akashi’s hand back before securing the boy to the van.

“Tetsuya, let me go. Now.” Akashi ordered.

“And what? Let you kill him? They harmed me, but they didn’t kill me. So why must you kill him? You can harm him, I won’t object to that. But you are killing him. Look, he is bleeding. Badly. That’s enough, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko knocked the blunt object out of Akashi’s hands.

“I must kill them.”

“Breathe, breathe, Akashi-kun… Breathe… Everything is okay… You got rid of our kidnappers… It’s alright. Please, I don’t wish to restrain you again.” Kuroko held Akashi’s hand tightly.

“I can’t get rid of him. He is hungry. He wants to kill. I can’t stop him. I must let him kill.” Akashi raged as he felt his other side trying to take control.

“Breathe. You don’t have to let him control you. You must control yourself, Akashi-kun…” Kuroko could not resist the tears flowing down now.

“Breath easy now.”

_I’m so sorry for what just happened, Kuroko._


End file.
